Talk:Galaxy class
ships removed I took off the USS Harriman from the GCS template because it was not said that the Harriman was a GCS. I took off the USS Sequoia because that would conflict with the USS Sequoia, Sequoia Class. Besides, it is not detrimental to the story that Adm Nechayev arrived in a GCS or SCS vessel. Unless, its the will of the Wiki, and then I will concede. --Farragut79 04:55, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :The 2370s also saw the introduction of the Sovereign class, the Galaxy class’s successor which effectively marked the end of future Galaxy class construction. :Is it a successor? according to many of the books, new Galaxy class ships are still produced, the excalibur-a is a notable example. - 87.194.245.179 18:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) registries/destruction So when was it decided that ship's registration numbers (which are sort of a part of the ship’s name) were unimportant, and the dates of their destruction was a key piece of information for a class page? --8of5 23:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) specs Hi, kinda new to MB, but I like to think I know my minutiae. I changed the mass from 3.71 million tonnes to 4.96 million tonnes. 3.71 million is listed for the Ambassador class in the TNG Tech Manual when talking about the propulsion systems. 4.96 million metric tonnes is listed as the ship's revised specification along with uprated cruise and maximum speeds in the starship development chronology. I'm doing all this from memory of a book I haven't laid eyes on in at least 5 years, but I know I've got a good memory. If it's been quoted in teh expanded literature as 3.71 million somewhere, then please change it back and say where that figure is from. I know the DS9 Tech Manual says it's 4.5 million tonnes, but it's pretty unreliable, and the TNGTM is ONLY about the Galaxy-class, so I give it more weight myself. Tim/starryeyedguy :I'd recommend against working from memory here, i think we'd get better data added if you checked your book sources. - Captain MKB 22:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Galaxy Class Ship production I'd like a table of Galaxy Class ships and earliest dates known (stardates and earthyears were possible) so that we get a general idea of how many galaxy class ships were in active service at anyone time. Those only mentioned in games (i.e. randomly selected as the name for a galaxy class ship in Armada II, or Birth of the Federation as a Gal-X,...) would be excluded for simply because the novels don't change between read-throughs :P Thanks. Even if it's just got the Gal, Ent-D, Yamato and odyssey up first, and each person adds one or two ships to the table. - AlexMcpherson 01:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds like you're doing research for something... so, what you can do - there's a list of known ships on the article itself; you can click on each one and find applicable dates. Unless you're suggesting we change the format of that bulleted list into a table? --Savar 13:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) measurements The given specs cannot be correct. Given the length of 642,51 meters one can calculate the other dimensions with the help of the orthos. Doing so the width increases to 473 meters and the hight reduces to 147 meters. A hight of 195 meters for 42 decks would result in a deck hight of 4.65 meters. But the average deck hight is 3.5 meters. 3.5 meters multiplied with 42 = 147m. - 21:14, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunately, that is not what the sources state. And MB unfortunately only accepts information from official or licensed sorces. The current measurements stay. - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:23, January 7, 2018 (UTC)